Uchikawa Manjirou
Uchikawa Manjirou is one of Riko's men that is working with the Ogame School under Riko's orders. When he was a member of the Muhou School, Manjirou was the commander of the 21st Corp. Appearance Manjirou is an average man with light colored hair that is brushed upward and a small strand hanging down, thin eyebrows that curve upward, and tattooes on his cheeks. He wears a white overshirt with black shoulders and the Muhou School Symbals on his sleeves and back, over a white hoody, white pants, black socks, sandals, and carries two swords on his waist. Personality Sanzou is loyal to Riko and will obey him orders even if it means helping out the Muhou Schools enemies. He has also shown to quick to anger, as when the Ogame School threatened to kill him. He is also willing to risk him life to save Riko. Background At one point Manjirou had joined the Muhou School. He then became one of Riko's men and the commander of the 21st corps. Plot Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Banjirou catches up with the Ogame School and their allies after they make it through the eastern front gate. He informs them that he was sent to help them by Riko's orders. While guiding them to a hideout, he informs them about the Personal Corps and that they are on the move. When they get to the hideout, He tells them that its a unoccupied bathhouse. When they find out the Zenmaru is missing, he and Shin head out to find him. Later He and Shin find Zenmaru, along with Kashitarou and a decease Yamanoue Kiyomori. He then picks up Zenmaru and brings him back to the hideout. They then head to hideout and rest. Toudou Revenge Arc Days later, Manjirou reushes into room that the Ogame School is at and tells them something has happened in Jouka. Matsumoto Muraku Arc He tells them that the patrol has become lighter. They then discuss on what to do next. Later the night, he heads out with Shin and Arata on a patrol of the area. When he and Arata sees the guards are leaving, He and Arata then leave but they notice the heads of the Arata's students being displayed. They then head back, where they are informed along with the rest that their is a traitor with in the Muhou School. Arimaru Arc Later Manjirou along with the rest head to the second gate where he is shocked to sees that Tsukikage is opening the door for them. After a short confrontation, Manjirou along with the rest head through the gate. They wind up incountering Arimaru. He then watches as Shin faces Arimaru first, then he watch as Zenmaru faces him and kill Arimaru. They then head to a resident and rest their. Final Assualt Arc Days later, Manjirou breaks through the last gate along with the rest. Shogunate Attack Arc He then heads to where Riko is being held along with Iori. Rescue Riko Arc When they are trying to break Riko out, Manjirou notices how strong Iori is when he defeats all the guards. He is the glad to Riko but is shocked when Ango shows up. He then watches as Iori and Ango face off. He is then amazed how strong both Iori and Ango are. He is then shocked when Iori beats Ango with his bare hands and watches as Riko is set free. Itou Ranmaru Arc Manjirou then then sent to Naoyoshi location by Riko. Manjirou then wonders if Naoyoshi is still alive, when he hears a noise. Manjirou then comes across Gama, Naoyoshi, and Ranmaru. Manjirou is then told by Gama to watch Naoyoshi when Gama leaves. Manjirou then asks where Gama is going, which Gama tells him. Muhou Strongest Arc Manjirou then stayes behind when Gama goes to his father. Abilities It is unknown what Manjirou is capable of but he was able to become a commander of the Muhou School. Category:Male Category:Muhou School Category:Ogame School Ally Category:Characters